Thomas/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:ThomasandGordonReginaldPayne1.JPG|Thomas as illustrated by Reginald Payne File:ThomasandGordonRS1.png|Thomas as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS1.png File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS4.PNG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS1.PNG File:ThomasGoesFishingRS8.PNG File:TheFatController'sEnginesRS4.PNG|Thomas as illustrated by John T. Kenney File:WrongRoadRS1.png|Thomas as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:StopThief!RS7.png|Thomas as illustrated By Clive Spong File:StephensonsRocket.jpg|Thomas and Stephenson's Rocket Miscellaneous File:Thomasfirstwooden2.png|Thomas as he was first created File:Thomasfirstwooden3.jpg File:Thomasfirstwooden4.jpg File:ThomasFirstWoodenandCarriagendTruck.jpg|Thomas as he was first created plus a carriage and truck File:ThomasFirstWoodenandCarriagendTruck2.jpg File:ThomasRevWAwdry.jpg|Thomas as drawn by the Rev. W. Awdry File:TheReverend'sThomas.jpg|The model of Thomas on Awdry's layout File:TheReverend'sThomas2.jpg File:TheReverened'sThomas3.jpg File:Thomas1979annual1.JPG|Thomas as illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:ThomasRailwaySeriesJapanArt.png File:GordonAwdryThomas.jpg|Thomas and Gordon with the Rev. W. Awdry depicted as a steam engine File:Thomas'prototype.png|Thomas' basis File:ThomasRailwayMap.png|Thomas in the Railway Map of the Island of Sodor File:ThomasSurprisePacket.png|Thomas in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:ThomasandGordon1.png|Thomas in the first season File:Thomas'Train37.png|Thomas' whistle File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow3.png|Thomas and Terence at his field File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow30.png|Thomas in Thomas, Terence and the Snow File:ThomasandBertie47.png|Thomas and Bertie after their race File:ThomasinTrouble46.png|Thomas in Thomas in Trouble File:DowntheMine27.png|Thomas in Down the Mine File:SavedfromScrap11.png|Thomas in the second season File:TheRunaway27.png|Thomas' wheels File:ThomasComestoBreakfast25.png|Inside Thomas' cab File:ThomasComestoBreakfast30.png|Thomas after he crashed into the stationmaster's house File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree44.png|Thomas at a Christmas party File:AScarfforPercy65.png|Thomas in the third season File:TheTroublewithMud3.png|Thomas at the washdown File:TrustThomas38.png|Thomas at Anopha Quarry File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip5.jpg|Thomas in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:Granpuff78.png|Thomas in the fourth season File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter37.png|Thomas after he slid down a hill and crashed through a brick wall File:PaintPotsandQueens53.png|Thomas and Elizabeth II File:ByeGeorge!84.png|Thomas in the fifth season File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad15.png|Thomas in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad841.png|Thomas on the Magic Railroad File:JackJumpsIn10.png|Thomas' large scale model File:JackJumpsIn17.png|Thomas in the sixth season File:ThomastheJetEngine7.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?7.png|Thomas in the seventh season File:ThreeCheersforThomas57.png File:Kelly'sWindyDay57.png|Thomas in Jack and the Sodor Construction Company File:PercyHelpsOut17.png|Thomas derailed at the Maithwaite crossing File:OnSiteWithThomas66.png|Thomas covered in concrete File:ThomasToTheRescue46.png|Thomas in the eighth season File:Don'tTellThomas78.png File:SpicAndSpan80.png|Thomas with his 1st prize ribbon File:Sounds9.png|Thomas in an eighth season Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!152.png|Thomas covered in paint File:CallingAllEngines!306.png|Thomas in Calling All Engines! File:ThomasandtheRainbow16.png|Thomas in the ninth season File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine41.png File:WhatMakesThomasHappy11.png|Thomas in a ninth season learning segment File:EdwardStrikesOut9.png|Thomas in the tenth season File:ThomasandtheShootingStar76.png File:WhoCanTakeThem16.png|Thomas in a tenth season learning segment File:DreamOn81.png|Thomas in the eleventh season File:ThomasandtheBigBang23.png File:EngineRollcall(Season11)28.png|Thomas in an eleventh season music video File:TheGreatDiscovery8.png|Thomas in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery555.png|Thomas and Stanley File:ThomasAndTheBillboard9.png|Thomas with a CGI face File:TheManintheHills34.png|Thomas in the twelfth season CGI Series File:HeroOfTheRails2.png|Thomas in full CGI File:HeroOfTheRails252.png|Thomas in Hero of the Rails File:CreakyCranky27.png|Thomas in the thirteenth season File:SlippySodor127.png|Thomas with his funny funnel File:MistyIslandRescue316.png|Thomas in Misty Island Rescue File:Thomas'TallFriend74.png|Thomas with a giraffe in the fourteenth season File:Thomas%27CrazyDay71.png File:DayoftheDiesels291.png|Thomas in Day of the Diesels File:DayoftheDiesels94.png File:HappyHiro3.png|Thomas in the fifteenth season File:Up,UpandAway!2.png|Thomas with Percy File:StopthatBus!18.png File:BlueMountainMystery104.png|Thomas in Blue Mountain Mystery File:Emily'sWinterPartySpecial50.png|Thomas covered in lights in the sixteenth season File:Don'tBotherVictor!9.png File:KingoftheRailway36.png|Thomas in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway51.png|Thomas with James and Percy File:KingoftheRailway498.png File:KingoftheRailway723.png File:TheThomasWay44.png|Thomas in the seventeenth season File:Santa'sLittleEngine126.png|Thomas the Red Nose Engine File:Santa'sLittleEngine129.png File:NoSnowforThomas9.png File:Thomas'Shortcut26.png File:TaleOfTheBrave10.png|Thomas in Tale of the Brave File:OldReliableEdward90.png|Thomas in the eighteenth season File:NotSoSlowCoaches15.png File:TheAdventureBegins152.png|Thomas in his original livery File:TheAdventureBegins283.png|Thomas' cab in CGI File:TheAdventureBegins299.png|Thomas in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins613.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?30.png|Thomas in the nineteenth season File:HelpingHiro78.png File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas206.png|Thomas as The Ghost of Christmas Future File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure4.png|Thomas in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure244.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure503.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure524.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure843.png File:BubblingBoilers15.png|Thomas in Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers File:BubblingBoilers47.png|Thomas puffing bubbles in Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers File:SidneySings21.PNG|Thomas in the twentieth season File:PoutyJames52.png File:ThreeSteamEnginesGruff103.png File:TheGreatRace2.png|Thomas in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace15.png|Thomas at Vicarstown File:TheGreatRace94.png|Streamlined Thomas File:TheGreatRace174.png|Lightning Bolts Thomas File:TheGreatRace175.png|Racing Stripes Thomas File:TheGreatRace399.png|Thomas at The Great Railway Show File:TheGreatRace403.png|Thomas in the Shunting Competition File:JourneyBeyondSodor56.png|Thomas in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor553.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor575.png|A toy model of Thomas File:JourneyBeyondSodor627.png|Thomas locked in the Steelworks File:JourneyBeyondSodor1167.png|Thomas hanging over the slag pit File:HastyHannah10.png|Thomas in the twenty-first season File:UnscheduledStops52.png File:Philip'sNumber10.png File:TerenceBreakstheIce14.png|Thomas with Terence in CGI File:TheBigFreeze129.png File:ConfusedCoaches44.png File:ConfusedCoaches73.png File:Dakardocks1.png|Thomas with Ace at Dakar Docks in Big World! Big Adventures! File:Ace&ThomasHomePage.png File:Bwba thomas.png File:BigWorldBigAdventuresIntro8.png|Thomas in the twenty-second season intro Intro/Outro File:Season8Opening7.png|Thomas in the Season 8-10 Intro File:Season11Opening7.png|Thomas in the Season 11 Intro File:ThomasintheSeason12opening.png|Thomas in the Season 12 Intro File:Season13Opening6.png|Thomas in the Season 13-18 Intro File:ThomasEndCredits2.png|Thomas in the third-seventh season end credits File:ThomasEndCredits.png|Thomas in the eighth-tenth season end credits File:ThomasEndCredits5.png|Thomas in the eleventh season end credits File:ThomasEndCredits3.png|Thomas in the twelfth season end credits File:ThomasEndCredits4.png|Thomas in the thirteenth-eighteenth season end credits File:Season19EndCredits.png|Thomas in the nineteenth season onwards end credits File:Thomaswithnameboard.png|Thomas with nameboard File:Thomasunusednameboard.PNG|Unused nameboard File:ThomasShiningTimeStationIntro.png|Thomas in Shining Time Station opening File:ThomasMrConductor'sThomasTalesIntro.png|Thomas in Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales opening File:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes1.png|Thomas' Trackside Tunes namecard from Something in the Air File:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes2.png|Namecard from Lady Hatt's Birthday Party File:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes3.png|Namecard from Toby's Discovery File:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes4.png|Namecard from Horrid Lorry Miscellaneous File:DVDBingo49.png|Thomas in DVD Bingo File:LearningColors3.png|Railway Pals Thomas in Playing Around with Thomas & Friends File:RingoStarrwithThomas1984.jpg|Ringo Starr holding Thomas' first season model File:BrittAllcroft.png|Britt Allcroft holding Thomas' fifth season model File:Thomas'ModelSpecification.PNG|Thomas' model specifications File:Thomas'PilotModel.png|Thomas' model from The Unaired Pilot File:ThomasSeason1Model.png|First season model File:Thomas'Facemask.jpg|One of Thomas' face masks File:Thomas'facemasks.png|Resin casts of some of Thomas face masks File:ThomasSeason3Model2.JPG|Thomas' face masks File:Thomas_front_Production_measurement_reference.png|Thomas's front view File:Thomas_side_Production_measurement_reference.png|Thomas' side view File:Thomas_back_Production_measurement_reference.png|Thomas' back view File:PaintPotsandQueensBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the scenes of Thomas in Paint Pots and Queens File:Thomasinsidebehindthescenes.jpg|Behind the scenes photo of Thomas' fifth season model File:Thomasbehindthescenes.jpg|Behind the scenes photo of Thomas' sixth season model File:ThomasandPercySeries6Models.jpg|Behind the scenes photo of Thomas and Percy's sixth season models File:ThomasDraytonManor.jpg|Thomas' model at Drayton Manor File:ThomasLadyJapan.jpg|Thomas and Lady's models in Japan (Resin Casts) File:ThomasJapanReplica.png File:ThomasTownThomas'LargeScaleModelFromThePack.jpg|Thomas' large scale model from the Pack at Thomas Town File:ThomasYokohamaDisplay.jpg|Thomas' model at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:ThomasLargeScaleModelHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|Thomas' large scale model at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:Thomas’BrassModel.jpg File:ThomasAndLadyReplicas.jpg|Thomas and Lady's Models at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:ThomasAndLadyModelReplica2.jpg File:ThomasReplicaModel.jpg File:ThomasAndLadyModelReplica2.jpg File:Thomas’ModelonDisplay.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay1.jpg File:ThomasPercyandJamesmodels.jpg File:Thomas'ModelatExploretheRails.jpg|Thomas' model at the Explore the Rails Event File:ThomasNitrogenStudios.jpg|Thomas' model at Nitrogen Studios File:ThomasinChildreninNeed.jpg|Thomas in the "Children in Need" video File:ThomasinChildreninNeed2.jpg File:Thomas'ModelSpecifications.jpg|Thomas' CGI Model Specifications File:SkiffConceptArt.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas2.png|Thomas' wheels in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineThomas6.png|Thomas' whistle in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineThomas7.png|Thomas' number one in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineThomas9.png File:ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Thomas' stats File:ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Thomas in the Great Railway Show File:ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Thomas' left side view File:ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Thomas' back side view File:ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Thomas' right side view File:ThomasCoveredInPaintv1.jpg File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!1.png|Thomas in Thomas is Leaving Sodor! File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!16.png|Thomas in Japan File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!18.png|Thomas in Australia File:ThomasonLifeLessonsYoutubeVideos.png|Thomas on Life Lessons YouTube videos File:ThomasPromoonGiggleandHoot.png|A photo of Thomas in Giggle and Hoot File:ThomasDisplayEvent2002.jpeg Promotional Images File:Season1Thomaspromo.jpg|First season promo File:ThomasSeason1promo1.jpg File:ThomasSeasonOnepromo.png File:ThomasSeason1promo3.jpeg File:ThomasSeason1Promo.png File:ThomasSeason1promo.png File:Thomasfirstseasonpromo.png File:Thomasfirstseasonpromo2.png File:ThomasatElsbridgeStation.png File:ThomasandSirTophamHatt2.png File:ThomasSeason2promo.png|Second season promo File:ThomasClassicSeriespromo.png File:ThomasSeason2Model.jpg File:Thomasseason3-5model2.jpg File:ThomasSeason2promo1.jpg File:Season2ThomasPromo.jpg File:Season2Thomaspromo.jpg File:ThomasSeason3promo.jpg|Third season promo File:Thomasseason3model.PNG File:ThomasSeason3Model.jpg File:ThomasSeason4Model.png|Fourth season promo File:Granpuff89.jpg File:Granpuff97.png File:MindthatBike80.jpg File:Thomasseason3-5model.PNG File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad1146.png|Thomas and the Magic Railroad promo File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadpromo2.jpg File:LadyandThomas.jpg File:Thomas,Lady,andMr.Conductor.jpg File:HarveytotheRescue81.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon89.png File:ThomasSeason8Model.jpg|Eighth season promo File:ThomasSeason8model.png File:Thomas,AnnieandClarabelpromo.png File:Thomaspromoimage5(nosteam).JPG File:Thomaspromoimage1.jpg File:Thomaspromoimage2.jpg File:Thomaspromoimage3.jpg File:Thomaspromoimage4.jpg File:Thomaspromoimage5.jpg File:Thomaspromoimage6.jpg File:Thomaspromo8.png File:Thomaspromo9.jpg File:Thomasatthewindmill.png File:ThomasattheWindmill.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandJamesatGordon'sHill.jpg File:Thomas,Percy,andJames60thAnniversarypromo.jpg File:Percy,ThomasandJamesWinterPromo.jpg File:Percy,ThomasandJamesCGIWinterPromo.jpg File:ThomasandEdwardpromo.jpg|Promo with Edward File:HenryandThomas.PNG|Promo with Henry File:ThomasandJamesPromo1.png|Promo with James File:ThomasandJamesPromo2.jpg File:ThomasandPercypromo2.jpg|Promo with Percy File:ThomasandPercyPromoPic.jpg File:ThomasandTobypromo.png|Promo with Toby File:ThomasandTobypromo2.png File:ThomasandEmilyPromo1.jpg|Promo with Emily File:EmilyandThomaspromo.jpg File:ThomasandEmilyPromo.jpg|Promo with Emily and Bertie File:HarveyandThomaspromo.jpg|Promo with Harvey File:ThomasandSpencerpromo.png|Promo with Spencer File:ThomasandSaltypromo.jpg|Promo with Salty File:ThomasandBertiePromo.jpg|Promo with Bertie File:ThomasandHaroldpromo.jpg|Promo with Harold File:ThomasandHarold2.png File:JackandThomasPromo.png|Promo with Jack File:CallingAllEngines82.jpg|Calling All Engines! promo File:CallingAllEnginesPromo.png File:ThomasHenryJamesHaroldpromo.jpg|Promo with Henry, James and Harold File:HenryandThomasPromo2.png|Henry and Thomas File:ThomasandCrankypromo.jpg|Cranky and Thomas File:Thomas,PercyandCrankyPromo.jpg|Thomas, Percy and Cranky File:ThomasandStanleyPromoPic.png|Thomas and Stanley promo File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese35.jpg File:RareCGIThomaspromo.png File:Thomaspromo.png File:Thomascgipromo.jpg File:Season12Thomaspromo.jpg File:BestFriends.PNG|Thomas and Percy File:ThomasandFlorapromo.png|Thomas and Flora File:ThomasandColinpromo.png|Thomas and Colin File:ThomasHank.jpg|Thomas and Hank promo File:FloraThomasHankStanleyPromo.png|Thomas, Stanley Hank and Flora promo File:Japanese70thAnniversaryThomasModelPromo.png File:PercyandThomasCGIpromo.png File:ThomasandPercyonMilkshake.png File:ThomasatTidmouthShedsCGIpromo.png File:ThomasCGI.png File:ThomasSeason13promo2.png File:HerooftheRailsPromo6.jpg File:ThomasSeason13promo3.jpg File:ThomasKnapfordCGIpromo.png File:ThomasatBrendamDockspromo.png File:ThomasCGIPromo.png File:CGIThomas.png File:ThomasCGIpromo18.png File:LBSCThomaspromo.png|LBSC Thomas promo File:LBSCThomaspromo3.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo12.png File:ThomasCGIPromo2.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo3.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo5.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo6.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo7.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo8.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo9.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo21.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo13.png File:Thomasandfriends.png|Jam Filled Entertainment promo File:ThomasCGIpromo14.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo14.png File:ThomasEasterPromo.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo15.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo16.png File:ThomasCGIPromo17.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo18.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo19.png File:ThomasCGIPromo20.png File:ThomasCGIpromo17.png File:ThomasCGIpromo19.png File:ThomasCGIpromo20.png File:ThomasHalloweenpromo.jpg File:ThomasExpressPromo.PNG File:Thomasposter.png File:ExpressComingThroughposter.png File:OnTrackandonTimeposter.png File:SteamingAroundSodorposter.png File:ThomasattheSodorSteamworkspromo.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo11.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo10.jpg File:ThomasattheBlueMountainQuarryhead-onpromo.png File:ThomasatKnapfordpromo.png File:ThomasKnapfordPromo.PNG File:ThomasattheBlueMountainQuarrypromo.png File:ThomasArcProductionspromo.png File:ArcThomasPromo3.png File:ArcThomasPromo4.png File:ArcThomasPromo5.png File:Head-OnThomasPromo.png File:2014ThomasCGIPromo.png File:Santa'sLittleEnginePromo.png File:ThomasWinterPromoArt.jpeg File:ThomasCGIpromoWorried.JPG File:ThomasArcPromoFeb2015.png File:Thomas&FriendsCGIArcPromo.jpg File:EdwardandThomasCGIpromo.png|Edward and Thomas File:EdwardandThomasCGIpromo2.png File:TobyandThomasCGIpromo.png|Toby and Thomas File:TobyandThomasCGIpromo2.png File:ThomasandDieselCGIPromo.jpg|Diesel and Thomas File:BertieHaroldJamesThomaspromo.png|Bertie, Harold, James and Thomas File:KevinandThomaspromo.png|Thomas and Kevin File:ThomasandPercyCGIPromo2.jpg|Thomas and Percy promo File:ThomasAndPercyPromo2.jpg File:ThomasandEmilyCGIPromo.jpg|Promo with Emily File:ThomasandSirTophamHattattheSteamworks.jpg File:ThomasandSirTophamHattCGIpromo.jpg File:ThomasandSirTophamHattCGIpromo.png File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyAutumnCGIpromo.png File:James,PercyandThomasHalloweenpromo.png File:ThomasHalloweenPromo.png|Thomas Halloween promo File:James,ThomasandPercyHalloweenpromo.png File:James,PercyandThomasatthewindmillpromo.png File:ThomasMother'sDayPromo.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.jpg File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo5.jpg File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo4.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo3.jpeg File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo2.png File:James,ThomasandPercypromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo.png File:Percy,ThomasandSantaClauspromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIposter.png File:Thomas,PercyandJamesatTidmouthTunnelpromo.png File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo2.png File:Thomas,Percy,&JamesPromo.jpeg File:HenryandThomasCGIpromo.png|Henry and Thomas promo File:GordonandThomasCGIpromo.png|Thomas and Gordon promo File:ThomasAndPercyPromo.jpg File:PercyandThomaspromo.png File:Percy,ThomasandSirTophamHattChristmaspromo.png File:ThomasandSirTophamHattChristmaspromo.png File:MistyIslandRescuePromo7.png File:MerryWinterWishPromo.png File:DayOfTheDieselsPromo2.png File:BlueMountainMysteryPromo4.png File:Percy,JamesandThomasWinterpromo.png File:KingoftheRailway153.jpg|King of the Railway promo File:ThomasatUlfsteadCastlepromo.png|Ulfstead Castle promo File:ThomasatUlfsteadCastlepromo2.png File:ThomasandRosiepromo.gif|Thomas and Rosie promo File:StanleyandThomasCGIpromo.png|Stanley and Thomas promo File:HiroandThomaspromo.png|Thomas and Hiro promo File:HerooftheRailspromo4.PNG File:HiroandThomasJapanesePromo.png File:VictorandThomaspromo.png|Thomas and Victor promo File:CharlieandThomasposter.png|Charlie and Thomas File:CharlieandThomasPromo.jpg File:BashandThomaspromo.png|Bash and Thomas File:BlueMountainQuarryPromo.png|Thomas, Skarloey and Rheneas File:Percy,ThomasandSirTophamHattattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Percy, Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt promo File:HiroThomasCharlieKevinSodorSteamworksPromo.png|Hiro, Thomas, Charlie and Kevin promo File:BlueMountainMysterypromo.jpg|Thomas with the narrow gauge engines and Winston promo File:ThomasandLukePromo.jpeg|Thomas and Luke promo File:DieselandThomasCGIpromo.png|Diesel and Thomas promo File:'ArryandThomasCGIpromo.png|'Arry and Thomas promo File:DenandThomasCGIpromo.png|Den and Thomas promo File:MavisandThomaspromo.png|Mavis and Thomas promo File:ThomasandDiesel10cgipromo.jpg|Thomas and Diesel 10 promo File:DenandThomasCGIpromo2.jpg File:ThomaswithAnnieandClarabelCGIpromo.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel promo File:KingoftheRailwayPromo5.png|Thomas, Connor, Caitlin, Millie and Stephen promo File:ThomasandTimothyDinosandDiscoveriesPromo.jpg|Thomas and Timothy promo File:DinosandDiscoveriespromo.png|Dinos and Discoveries promo File:ThomasandBertieCGIpromo2.png|Bertie and Thomas at the Sodor Steamworks File:WhiffandThomasCGIpromo.png|Whiff and Thomas promo File:WhiffandThomasCGIpromo2.png File:ThomasandSpencerCGIpromo.jpg File:ThomasandBertieCGIpromo.png File:HerooftheRailspromo2.jpg File:Thomas,Bill,Ben,andTimothyPromo.jpg|Thomas, Bill, Ben and Timothy File:James,PercyandThomasPromo.png File:ThomasandJamesCGIpromo.jpg File:ThomasandJamesCGIpromo2.jpg File:TaleoftheBravePromo2.jpeg|Tale of the Brave promo with Gator File:ThomasMarion.jpg|Promo with Marion File:AshimaandThomaspromo.png|Thomas with Ashima File:ThomasandAshimaatVicarstownPromo.jpg File:TheGreatRacepromo.png File:TheGreatRacePromo4.png File:Hiro,Shane,Thomas,YongBao,AshimaandRajivpromo.jpg|Hiro, Shane, Thomas, Yong Bao, Ashima and Rajiv promo File:ThomasAndInternationalEnginesPromo.jpg File:ThomasAnd'MtChuffmore'.jpg File:Thomas_&_Yong_Bao.png|Thomas and Yong Bao promo File:ThomasandYongBaoinPromoPicture.jpg File:ThomasandShanePromo.png|Thomas and Shane File:StreamlinedThomasPromo.jpg|Streamlined Thomas File:Season21Promo.png|Season 21 Promo File:RosieandThomasCGIPromo.jpeg|Rosie and Thomas File:JourneyBeyondSodorPromo.png|Journey Beyond Sodor promo File:JourneyBeyondSodorThomasandJamesPromo.png|Journey Beyond Sodor promo with James File:ThomasandBeresfordPromo.png|Thomas and Beresford promo File:Harold,JamesandThomaspromo.png File:ThomasPromoNickJr.jpg File:Thomas'WorldPuzzleUpdate.jpg File:ThomasRebeccaNiaPromo.jpeg|With Rebecca and Nia File:BigWorldBigAdventuresPromo3.png File:ThomasJamesStanleyJuly4thPromo.png|July 4 promo with James and Stanley File:Thomas,JamesandRegpromo.jpg|Thomas, James and Reg File:Thomas,JamesandHaroldattheWindmillDrawingPromo.jpg|Thomas, James and Harold at the windmill File:ThomasEasterPromo.png|Easter promo File:ThomasEasterpromo.png File:ThomasandJamesEasterpromo.png File:ThomasChristmasPromo.png|Christmas promo File:ThomasChristmaspromo.png File:ThomasChristmasposter2.png File:ThomasChristmasPromo2.jpg File:ThomasNo.1EnginePromo.jpg|No. 1 Engine promo File:ThomasattheSodorSteamworkspromo2.jpg File:ThomasSunSetPromo.PNG|Thomas in the "Many Moods" game File:ThomasSurprisedPromo.png File:ClayPitsThomasPromo.JPG File:ThomasMadeinBritainPoster.png|A Thomas Poster File:ThomasPostageStampPoster.png File:SodorRailwaysPoster.png File:Percy,JamesandThomasPromoPoster.png File:MistyIslandRescuepromo.jpg File:ThomasattheSearchandRescueCentre.jpg File:BestFriendsposter.png File:BestFriends.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasurePromo4.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas with Mike, Rex and Bert File:ThomasPercyandJamesChristmasPromo.jpg|Thomas, Percy and James Christmas promo File:ThomasAnnie&ClarabelPromo.jpeg File:Thomas1980spromoart.png|1983 Promo Art File:OriginalThomasERTLPromo.jpg|Original ERTL promo art File:ThomasERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL promo art File:ThomasERTLPromo.png File:Head-OnThomasERTLPromo.png File:ThomasRearERTLPromo.png File:ThomasERTLGoldRailback.png File:Thomaspromoart.png|Promo Art File:ThomasTATMR.jpg File:ThomasPromotionalIllustration.jpg|Promo Art (Head-on) File:ThomasPromotionalIllustration2.jpg File:Head-OnThomasPromoArt.png File:ThomasJpnsHeadonPromo.jpeg File:ThomasJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Promo Art (Head-on) File:Head-OnThomasPromoArt.gif File:ThomasJpnsHeadonPromoStreamlined.jpeg|Streamlined Promo Art (Head-on) File:ThomasSidePromoArt2.png|Promo Art (Side View) File:ThomasSidePromoArt.png File:ThomasPromoArtSideview.png File:ThomasWebsitePromo2.png|Promo Art File:ThomasIsleofManArt.JPG|Isle of Man Promo Art File:Thomas1011.png File:ThomasIllustratedbyElizabethYune.jpg|Promo Art by Elizabeth Yune File:ThomasIllustratedbyElizabethYune2.jpg File:CNYPromoArtWithThomasAndYongBao.png|Chinese New Year Promo Art with Yong Bao Others File:ThomasInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Thomas in an interactive Learning Segment File:HowDoesThomasFeel5.PNG|Sad Thomas in a Learning Segment File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure45.jpg|Thomas in the Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)64.jpg|Thomas in Trouble on the Tracks File:KidsStationThomas.png|Thomas in Thomas the Tank Engine (Kids Station game) File:ThomasbyCliveSpong.jpg|Thomas as illustrated by Clive Spong File:ThomasbyKenStott.png|Thomas as illustrated by Ken Stott File:ThomasbyTommyStubbs.png|Thomas as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:ThomasbyRichardCourtney.JPG|Thomas as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:ThomasandtheTickles2.png|Thomas as illustrated by David Palmer File:ThomasandtheDinosaur(book)6.png|Thomas as illustrated by Tom LaPadula File:ThomasandGordonLMillustration1.png|Thomas as illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:Thomas(EngineAdventures)1.png|Thomas as illustrated by Robin Davies File:AnImportantVisitor2.png|Thomas in a magazine story File:ThomasandGordonmagazinestory12.jpg|Thomas and Gordon in a magazine story File:TheReallyUsefulTractionEngine2.png|Thomas in an annual story File:EdgarHodgesThomasIllustration2.png|Thomas in an annual illustration by Edgar Hodges File:ThomasandhisFriends(MyFirstThomasbook)1.jpg|Thomas in a My First Thomas book File:ThomasintheCountryPostcard.JPG|Thomas as illustrated by Clifford Meadway File:ThomasVisitsTheDockspuzzle.png|Jack, Thomas, Cranky, Tiger Moth and a Lorry File:ThomasattheCarnivalpuzzle.jpg|Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Percy, Henry and James File:LearningSegments-WireframeRenderingsThomasandPercy.png|The Wireframe rendering of Thomas for the Learning Segments File:ThomasGoesWest5.png|Thomas in Thomas Goes West File:ThomasHeadsNorth2.png|Thomas in Thom as Heads North File:ThomasGoesforGold3.png|Thomas in Thomas Goes for Gold File:RedHotChiliThomas5.png|Thomas in Red Hot Chilli Thomas File:Macy'sThanksgivingDayThomasParadeBalloon.jpg|The Thomas balloon which appeared in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in 2014 File:Macy'sThanksgivingDayThomasParadeBalloonDrawing.jpg|Drawing of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Thomas balloon File:Thomasballoon.jpg|Another Thomas balloon File:2015SantaClausParadeThomasFloat.JPG|Thomas float in the 2015 Santa Claus Parade in Toronto File:Thomas'HappyFace.png File:Thomas'SadFace.png File:Thomas'sSurprisedFace.PNG File:BestofJamesDVDMenuBuildanEngineGame2.PNG|Thomas in Build an Engine Game File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchSodorSpellingGame4.PNG|Thomas in Sodor Spelling Game Version 1 File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu30.PNG|Thomas in Sir Topham Hatt's Word Fun File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu10.PNG|Thomas in "Which Island Picture is Different' Game File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu28.PNG|Thomas in James' Connect the Dots File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomaadventuresSteamieorDieselGame1.png|Thomas in Steamie or Diesel File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu7.PNG|Thomas in Memory Madness File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu70.png|Thomas in Counting Corner File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu57.png|Thomas in What Came First? File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu17.PNG|Thomas in Thomas' Cargo Challenge File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu33.PNG|Thomas in If You Were an Engine File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu6.PNG|Thomas in Build an Engine Version 2 File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu19.PNG|Thomas in "Who Am I?" File:HoorayforThomasDVDMenu13.png|Thomas with Harold and The Fat Controller in Fun with Shapes File:HoorayforThomasDVDMenu16.png|Thomas in Paint Party File:HoorayforThomasDVDMenu22.png|Thomas with James and Percy in Counting Celebration File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure20.png|Thomas in Thomas' Storybook Adventure File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia22.png|Thomas in Happy Birthday Thomas Game File:CallingAllEngines!DVDGame12.png|Thomas in Calling All Engines the Game File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEnginesandOtherAdventuresSodorSpellingGame4.PNG|Thomas in Sodor Spelling Game Version 2 File:TrackStarsMenu33.PNG|Thomas in James' Colour of Sodor File:CuriousCargomenu6.png|Thomas in Find What Doesn't Belong File:WobblyWheelsandWhistlesDVDmenu7.PNG|Thomas in Steam Team Puzzles File:StickySituationsDVDmenu6.png|Thomas in Bift Bash Bosh File:CarnivalCostume4.png|Thomas, George and a Horrid Lorry File:Thomas'prototype.png|Thomas' basis File:LNERClassJ50.png|Thomas' original basis File:TheNeneValleyRailway's"Thomas".jpg|The Nene Valley Railway's "Thomas" File:DOWTThomasAndDaisy.jpg|Thomas and Daisy File:Thomas, Wilbert and Daisy at the DFR in 1998.jpg|The Dean Forest Railway's Thomas with Wilbert and Daisy File:Wilbert looks on.jpg|Thomas and Wilbert File:ThomasDraytonManorRide2.png|Thomas at Drayton Manor File:CGIThomasDraytonManor.jpg|CGI face File:DraytonManorThomasLandThomasCoveredInChristmasLights.jpg|Thomas covered in Christmas lights with Rudolph antlers and nose File:TheTrainShedPark2.jpg|Thomas at 'The Train Shed' File:MidHantsRailway'sThomas.jpg|The Mid Hants Railway's Thomas replica File:HelloThomasandJames1.jpg|The Mid Hants Railway's Thomas replica in Hello Thomas and James File:DayOutWithThomasHenryGordonAndThomasSmallRailway.gif|Henry, Gordon and Thomas at a small railway Days Out with Thomas event File:KirkleesLightRailway'sThomas.jpg|Kirklees Light Railway's Thomas (Hawk no.3) File:USDayOutwithThomas.jpg File:TimbertownThomas.jpg|Timbertown's Thomas File:ThomasinNewHampshire.jpg File:DayOutWithThomas&Percy.jpg File:ThomasinHeritageParkSnow.jpg File:DayOutwithThomasUSreplica(2014).jpg|A Thomas replica in the US File:4ThomasSRR475.jpg|Thomas with the Rainbow Sun File:RareUSAThomasReplicainSacramento.jpg File:ZigZagRailway'sThomas.jpg|The Zig Zag Railway's Thomas File:GlenbrookVintageRailway'sThomas.jpg|Glenbrook Vintage Railway's Thomas File:PuffingBillyRailway'sThomasReplica.jpg|Puffing Billy Railway's Thomas File:"real"AmericanThomas.jpg|The Strasburg Railroad's Thomas replica File:AWonderfulAmericanJourneywithThomasandConnie29.png|The Strasburg Railroad Thomas in "A Wonderful American Journey with Thomas and Connie" File:ThomasAndMavisAtCCLS2000SpringMeet.jpg|Thomas with Mavis at the CCLS 2000 Spring Meet File:MiniatureThomasAtTheWestCoastRailwayHeritagePark.png|A Miniature Thomas at the West Coast Railway Heritage Park File:OigawaRailway'sThomas.jpg|Japan's Ōigawa Railway Thomas File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumThomasPromo.jpg|A Thomas replica in Australia File:DOWTGlenbrookVintageRailwayThomasRustyBulgyTrevor.png|Thomas with Rusty, Bulgy and Trevor at the Glenbrook Vintage Railway File:ThomasLand(Japan)6.jpg|Thomas in Thomas Land (Japan) File:ThomasTownTrainRide.jpg|Six Flags Thomas Train Ride File:BigLiveTour6.png|Thomas at Thomas and Friends - The All Aboard Live Tour File:ThomasSongsofPraise.jpg|Thomas in a painting of the Nativity at Nottingham station File:Jessiebbcsongsofpraise.png|Thomas disguised as Jessie in BBC Songs of Praise File:GiantThomasCakeinAustralia1.png|A giant Thomas cake at a 70th anniversary celebration in Australia File:ThomasDisplayatGoldCoastPiazza.jpg|Thomas in an interactive display File:CoinOperatedThomasRide.jpg|Coin-operated ride (big version) File:ThomasandDieselatDrusillasPark.jpg|Thomas at Drusillas Park File:ThomasandtheFatControlleratDrusillasPark.jpg File:MattelPlay!1.jpg|Thomas at Mattel Play! File:ThomasBBCSouthToday.jpg|Thomas on BBC South Today File:BBCSouthToday.jpg|Sally Taylor plays with Thomas on BBC South Today (Tuesday 12 May 2015) File:Thomasantman.jpg|Thomas in Ant-Man File:BobTheBuilderToyTrainThatResemblesThomas.png|A toy train that resembles Thomas in Bob The Builder: Scrambler To The Rescue File:CookieCutterssBarberChairThomas.png|Cookie Cutters Barbers Chair File:KidsforCharacter(song)15.png|A Life Sized Thomas model as it was used for the VHS Kids for Character as well as the Nick Jr. Thomas and the Magic Railroad Sweepstakes for America Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLStickerFaceThomas.jpg|ERTL Sticker Face File:ErtlStickerFaceThomas.jpg File:ERTLThomas.gif|ERTL File:ERTLThomasWithAnnieAndClarabelThreePack.jpg|ERTL Three pack with Annie and Clarabel File:ERTLmetallicThomas.gif|Metallic ERTL File:ERTLSantaThomas.JPG|ERTL Santa File:ERTLmusicalThomas.JPG|ERTL Musical File:ERTLMrConductorAndThomas.jpg|ERTL with Mr. Conductor File:ERTLSilverThomas.JPG|ERTL Silver Millennium File:ERTLGoldThomas.jpg|ERTL Gold 50th Anniversary File:ERTLMiniatureThomas.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:ERTLMiniatureThomasKeychain.JPG|ERTL Keyring File:ThomasERTLGoldRail.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:ERTLWindUpThomas.jpg|ERTL Wind Up File:NYLINT_batteryplayset_thomas.jpg|Nylint Battery Operated Playset File:ERTLMotorizedThomas.jpg|ERTL Motorised File:ERTL_pullback_thomas.jpg|ERTL Pullback motor File:ERTL_PBG_thomas.JPG|ERTL Pull back & go! File:ErtlOneBlueEngineBook.jpg|ERTL One Blue Engine Book File:ERTLThomasTradingCard.png|ERTL Collector Card File:ERTLThomasTradingCard2.png File:WoodenRailway1992Thomas.PNG|1992 Wooden Railway File:WoodenThomas.gif|1995 Wooden Railway File:Originalthomaswoodenrailway.jpg|1997 Wooden Railway File:2000ThomasBox.jpg|2000 Wooden Railway File:2002woodenrailwaythomas.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayThomas.gif|2005 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayThomas2013prototype.JPG|2012 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayThomas2013.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:Prototype2017WoodenRailwayThomas.png|2017 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayThomasExpressPack.gif|Original Battery Powered Thomas (Thomas Express Pack) File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredThomasPrototype.gif|Wooden Railway Battery Powered prototype File:WoodenRailwayBattery-PoweredThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway 2002 Battery Powered prototype File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway 2002 Battery Powered File:WoodenRailway2013Battery-PoweredThomas.jpg|1st Wooden Railway 2013 Battery Powered prototype File:WoodenRailway2013Battery-PoweredThomasprototype.jpg|2nd Wooden Railway 2013 Battery Powered prototype File:WoodenRailway2013BatteryOperatedThomas.png|Wooden Railway 2013 Battery Powered File:WoodenRailwayLights&SoundsThomas.jpg|Lights & Sounds Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayThomas"WinterWonderland"Train.png|Wooden Railway Thomas' Winter Wonderland prototype File:WoodenRailwayThomas'WinterWonderland.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas' Winter Wonderland File:WoodenRailwayLimitedEditionThomasComestoBreakfast.jpg|Wooden Railway 2003 Limited Edition Thomas Comes to Breakfast prototype File:WoodenRailwayThomasComestoBreakfastLimitedEdition.jpg|Wooden Railway 2003 Limited Edition Thomas Comes to Breakfast File:WoodenRailwayThomasComestoBreakfast.jpg|Wooden Railway 2005 Thomas Comes to Breakfast File:WinterWonderlandThomas.png|2005 Thomas with snowplough File:SnowPlowThomas.png|2013 Thomas with snowplough File:FishCoveredThomas.png|Wooden Railway Fish covered File:PaintSplatteredThomas2005.png|Wooden Railway 2005 Paint Splattered File:PaintSplatteredThomas2013.png|Wooden Railway 2013 Paint Splattered File:CheesyThomas.png|Wooden Railway Cheesy Thomas File:CelebrationThomasWR.jpeg|Celebration Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayTiredThomas.jpg|Tired Thomas File:WoodenRailwayThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas and The Jet Engine prototype File:WoodenRailwayThomasandTheJetEngine.png|Wooden Railway Thomas and The Jet Engine File:WoodenRailwayGoldenThomas.png|Wooden Railway 60th Anniversary Gold Thomas File:WoodenRailwayMetallicThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Metallic File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofThomasprototype.jpg|Wooden Railway Adventures of Thomas prototype File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Adventures of Thomas File:WoodenRailway2013AdventuresofThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Adventures of Thomas 2013 prototype File:AdventuresofThomas2013.png|Wooden Railway Adventures of Thomas 2013 File:WoodenRailwayChristmasThomasandHolidayTunnel.jpg|Santa Thomas and Holiday tunnel File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdayThomaswithBoxcar.jpg|Wooden Railway Happy Birthday Thomas with Boxcar File:ThomasatSea.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas at Sea File:WoodenRailwayThomas'BalloonDelivery.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas' Balloon Delivery File:WoodenBirthdayThomasandtheMusicalCaboose.png|Wooden Railway Birthday Thomas and the Musical Caboose File:WoodenRailwayHalloweenThomasandCaboose.jpg|Halloween Thomas and Haunted Caboose File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecial.png|Wooden Railway Happy Birthday Special prototype File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecialPrototype.jpg|Happy Birthday Thomas second prototype File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecialThomas.png|Wooden Railway Happy Birthday special File:WoodenRailwayMudCoveredThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Mud Covered Thomas File:WoodenRailwaySodorDayThomasandStanley.jpg|Wooden Railway Sodor Day Thomas and Stanley File:WoodenRailwaySodorDayThomas.jpg|Separate Sodor Day Thomas File:WoodenThomasandtheFlourCar.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas with Flour Car File:SlippySodorwoodenThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Slippy Sodor Thomas WoodenRailwayBuzzyBeesThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Buzzy Bees Thomas File:WoodenRailwayHappyEasterThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Easter Thomas File:DayOutwithThomas2010wooden.jpg|Wooden Railway 2010 Day Out with Thomas Thomas File:WoodenRailwayHolidayLightsThomas.jpg|Holiday Lights Thomas File:WoodenRailwayHolidayThomas.png|Wooden Railway Holiday Thomas File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesThomas.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:WoodenRailwayRollandWhistleThomas.png|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle File:LightUpRevealThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Light Up and Reveal File:ThomaswithBatteryPoweredBoosterSteamCar.jpg|Wooden Railway with Power Booster Steam Car File:WoodenThomasandtheMusicalCandyCaneCar.png|Wooden Railway Thomas and the Musical Candy Cane Car File:WoodenRailwayThomas'PigPickUp.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas' Pig Pick Up File:WoodenRailwayThomas'CastleDelivery.png|Wooden Railway Thomas' Castle Delivery File:WoodenRailwaySanta'sLittleEngine.jpg|Wooden Railway Santa's Little Engine File:WoodenRailway70thAnniversaryHeritagePack.jpg|Wooden Railway 70th Anniversary pack File:WoodenRailwayThomasCollectorSpecial.jpg|Wooden Railway Collector Special File:WoodenRailwaySamandtheGreatBellAccessoryPack.png|Wooden Railway Thomas in Sam and the Great Bell File:WoodenRailwayThomas'CranberrySpill.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas' Cranberry Spill File:WoodenRailwayThomasandHolidayCaboose.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas and Holiday Caboose File:WoodenRailwayTidmouthToysThomas.JPG|Wooden Railway Wooden Railway Tidmouth Toys Thomas File:WoodenRailwayDraytonManorCarouselCar.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas with Drayton Manor Carousel Car File:WoodenEarlyEngineersThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Early Engineers Thomas File:WoodenRailwayPushAlongThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Push Along File:WoodThomas2018.jpg|Wood File:WoodBirthdayThomas.jpg|Wood Birthday Themed File:WoodThomasandGingerbreadTruck.jpg|Wood Cookie Themed File:BRIOThomas.jpg|Brio File:BrioBatteryPoweredThomas.JPG|Battery Powered Brio File:MyFirstTalkingThomas.jpg|My First Thomas File:MyFirstThomas.jpg File:MyFirstThomasDriveAwayTalkingThomas.jpg|My First Drive-Away Talking Thomas File:TakeAlongThomasPrototype.png|Prototype Take Along File:Take-AlongThomas.png|Take Along File:Take-AlongMetallicThomas.jpg|Metallic Take Along File:TakeAlongJamesandThomas.jpeg|Metallic Take Along with James File:TakeAlongMetallicSteamiesGiftPackLadyThomasDuck.jpg|Metallic Take Along Gift Pack Lady, Thomas and Duck File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsThomas.jpg|Prototype Lights and Sounds Take Along File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsThomas.png|Lights and Sound Take Along File:Take-AlongThomasandIceCreamSundaeCars.jpg|Take Along Thomas and Ice Cream Sundae Cars File:Take-AlongThomasandBirthdayCars.jpg|Thomas and Birthday Cars File:TakeAlongThomas'HolidaySnowglobeTrainPack.png|Thomas' Holiday Snowglobe Train Pack File:Take-AlongThomasandPaintCar.jpg|Take Along Thomas and Paint Car File:Take-AlongThomasandtheEasterTrain.jpg|Take-Along Thomas and the Easter Train File:Take-n-PlayThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayThomas2013.jpg|Take-n-Play 2013 File:Take-n-PlayThomas2014.png|Take-n-Play 2014 File:Take-n-PlayStreamlinedThomas.png|Take-n-Play Streamlined Thomas File:Take-n-PlayTalkingThomas2015.jpg|2015 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayThomasandPercyHardatWork.jpg|Take-n-Play Talking Thomas and Percy Hard at Work File:Take-n-Play65thAnniversaryThomas.png|Take-n-Play Anniversary Toyfair Thomas File:Take-n-PlaySpecialEditionGoldThomas.jpg|Gold Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlaySpillsandThrillsThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Spills and Thrills Thomas File:Take-n-PlayGlowRacersThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Glow Racers Thomas File:Take-n-PlayPopGoesThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Pop Goes Thomas File:TakeNPlayw/Thomas.jpg|Take-n-Play with Troublesome Trucks File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheBees.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play Thomas and the Bees File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheBees.png|Take-n-Play Thomas and the Bees File:Take-n-PlayThomastotheRescue.jpg|Take-n-Play Thomas to the Rescue File:Take-n-PlaySanta'sLittleEngine.jpg|Take-n-Play Santa's Little Engine File:Take-n-PlayThomasHardatWork.jpg|Take-n-Play Thomas Hard at Work File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!Thomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom Thomas File:Take-n-PlayJungleAdventureThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Jungle Adventure Thomas File:Take-n-PlaySilverThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Silver Thomas File:Take-n-PlayPush-n-PuffThomas.jpeg|Take-n-Play Push-n-Puff Thomas File:Take-n-PlayRacingThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Racing Thomas File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheSlitherySnakes.jpg|Take-n-Play Thomas and the Slithery Snakes File:Take-n-PlayThomasEasterEgg.jpg|Take-n-Play Easter Egg File:CollectibleRailwayThomas.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresThomas.png|Adventures File:AdventuresMuddyThomas.png|Adventures Muddy File:AdventuresGlowRacersThomas.jpeg|Adventures Glow Racers File:AdventuresSpaceMissionThomas.PNG|Adventures Space Mission File:AdventuresOriginalThomas.jpeg|Adventures Original Thomas File:AdventuresStreamlinedTHomas.jpg|Adventures Streamlined Thomas File:AdventuresSpecialEditionRainbowThomas_(1).jpg|Adventures Special Edition Rainbow Thomas File:AdventuresThomasandAcetheRacerPack.png|Adventures Thomas and Ace the Racer File:BachmannprototypeThomas.jpg|Prototype Bachmann File:BachmannThomas.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale File:BachmannSound-ChippedThomas.png|Bachmann Sound-Chipped File:BachmannCelebrationThomas.jpeg|Prototype Celebration Thomas File:CelebrationThomas.jpg|Celebration Thomas File:BachmannThomas'HolidaySpecial.jpg|Bachmann Thomas' Holiday Special Set File:BachmannThomas'ChristmasExpressSet.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Express Set File:BachmannDeluxeWhistleandChuffThomasSet.jpg|Bachmann Deluxe Whistle and Chuff Thomas File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas'ChristmasDeliverySet.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale Thomas' Christmas Delivery File:BachmannLargeScaleThomaswithAnnieandClarabelSet.jpg|Bachmann Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Set File:Hornby0-4-0Thomas.jpg|0-4-0 Hornby File:HornbyThomasprototype1.PNG|Prototype Hornby File:HornbyThomasPrototypeModel.JPG|Second prototype Hornby File:HornbyThomas1985.jpg|1985 Hornby File:HornbyThomas.jpg|Hornby File:HornbyThomas2015.jpg|2015 Hornby File:HornbyThomas&TheGreatDiscoverySetPrototype.jpg|Hornby Thomas and the Great Discovery Set Prototype File:HornbyThomasandtheGreatDiscoveryset.jpg|Hornby Thomas and the Great Discovery set File:HornbyThomasandtheBreakdownTrainset.jpg|Hornby Thomas and the Breakdown Train Set File:HornbyclockworkThomas.jpg|Hornby Clockwork Thomas File:1999-Hornby-Clockwork-Thomas-The-Tank-Engine.jpg|1999 Hornby Clockwork Thomas File:Battery Powered Thomas.jpg|Hornby Battery Operated Thomas File:HornbyRoyalMailStampCollectionThomas.png|Hornby Royal Mail Stamp Collection Thomas File:Hornby70CelebrationThomasprototype.jpg|Hornby 70th anniversary Thomas Prototype File:Hornby70CelebrationThomas.jpg|Hornby 70 celebration Thomas File:Hornbymodels.jpg|Thomas with the Hornby Models File:MarklinThomas2.jpg|Märklin File:LionelThomas.jpg|Lionel O scale File:LionelGScaleThomas.jpg|Lionel G scale File:LionelHappyBirthdayThomasModel.jpg|Lionel Happy Birthday File:LionelThomasChristmasGoodsSet.jpg|Lionel Christmas Goods Set File:Lionel1993ThomasTrainSet.jpg|1993 Thomas set File:LionelThomasChristmasset.jpg|Christmas Set File:GScale2018Thomas.jpg|GScale 2018 Thomas Set File:TomixPrototypeThomas.jpg|Tomix Prototype File:TomixThomas,Annie,andClarabel.jpg|Tomix File:TomixThomas,Annie,andClarabel2016.png|Tomix 2016 File:TomixThomas,woodtruck,andsandtruck.jpg|Thomas Starter Set File:CapsulePlarailOriginalThomas.png|Original Capsule Plarail File:WindUpHappyThomasV2.png|Second Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailCGIThomas.jpg|Redesigned Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upThomas.jpg|Capsule Plarail (Alternative Expression) File:WindUpCheekyThomas.jpg|Capsule Plarail (Cheeky) File:Wind-upSurprisedThomas.JPG|Capsule Plarail (Surprised) File:WindUpTiredThomas.jpg|Capsule Plarail (Tired) File:WindUpPullAlongThomas.png|Capsule Plarail Pull Along File:WindUpHappyPullAlongThomas.png|Capsule Plarail Pull Along (Alternative Expression) File:Wind-upShockedPullAlongThomas.jpg|Capsule Plarail Pull Along (Surprised) File:WindUpShinyThomas.png|Shiny Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailMetallicThomas.png|Metallic Capsule Plarail File:WindUpMettalicThomas.jpg|Metallic Capsule Plarail (Alternative Expression) File:CapsulePlarailClearThomas.png|Clear Capsule Plarail File:WindUpClearCheekyThomas.jpg|Clear Capsule Plarail (Cheeky) File:WindUpClearMetallicThomas.png|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upClearMetallicThomas.jpg|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail (Cheeky) File:WindUpClearMetallicPullAlongThomas.png|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail Pull Along File:WindUpSilverThomas.jpg|Silver Capsule Plarail File:WindUpSilverTiredThomas.png|Silver Capsule Plarail (Tired) File:WindUpGoldThomas.jpg|Gold Capsule Plarail File:Wind-uptalkingThomas.jpg|Talking Capsule Plarail File:WindUpThomasWithSnowPlow.jpg|Capsule Plarail with snowplough File:CapsulePlarailCGIThomaswithSnowplough.png|Redesigned Capsule Plarail with snowplough File:WindUpSuprisedThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Capsule Plarail with snowplough (Surprised) File:WindUpShinyThomasWithSnowPlow.jpg|Shiny Capsule Plarail with snowplough File:WindUpClearThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Clear Capsule Plarail with snowplough File:WindUpSilverThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Silver Capsule Plarail Thomas with snowplough File:WindUpSnowCoveredThomas.jpg|Snow-Covered Capsule Plarail with snowplough File:Wind-upPartyThomas.jpg|Party themed Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upTopHatThomas.JPG|Capsule Plarail with Top Hat File:Wind-upMagicShowThomas.JPG|Magic Show themed Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upAirplaneThomas.JPG|Airplane Capsule Plarail File:WindUpPaintSplatteredThomas.jpg|Paint Splattered Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upSlippySodorThomas.jpg|Slippy Sodor themed Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upbubblecoveredThomas.jpg|Bubble Covered Capsule Plarail File:WindUpKOTRThomas.jpg|King of the Railway themed Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upRailwaySeriesThomas.png|Capsule Plarail Railway Series File:CapsulePlarailTreasureThomas.jpg|Treasure Covered Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailOriginalThomas.JPG|Capsule Plarail LBSC Thomas File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeTGDThemedThomas.jpg|Prototype The Great Race Themed Capsule Plarail File:WindUpTGRThomas.jpeg|The Great Race Themed Capsule Plarail File:WindUpTGRThomas.jpg File:WindUpStreamlinedThomas.jpg|Streamlined Capsule Plarail File:WindUpTheGreatRaceThomasHarveyFantasy.jpg|Capsule Plarail Thomas as Harvey from The Great Race File:WindUpTheGreatRaceThomasStephenFantasy.jpg|Capsule Plarail Thomas from Stephen in The Great Race File:WindUpTheGreatRaceThomasBertieFantasy.jpg|Capsule Plarail Thomas as Bertie from The Great Race File:WindUpTheGreatRaceThomasAlfieFantasy.jpg|Capsule Plarail Thomas as Alfie from The Great Race File:WindUpTheGreatRaceThomasCaptainFantasy.jpg|Capsule Plarail Thomas from Captain in The Great Race File:CapsulePlarailSteelworksThomas.jpg|Capsule Plarail Steelworks Thomas File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayThomasPrototype.png|Prototype Capsule Plarail Ōigawa Railway Thomas File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayThomas.png|Capsule Plarail Ōigawa Railway Thomas File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayChristmasThomas.jpg|Capsule Plarail Ōigawa Railway Christmas Thomas File:Wind-upThomasBusPrototype.png|Prototype Capsule Plarail Thomas Bus File:Wind-upThomasBus.png|Capsule Plarail Thomas Bus File:ThomasPez.jpeg|Pez File:PezThomasandEdward.jpg|Pez with Edward File:SweetThomas.JPG|Chocolate Egg Toy File:SweetThomas2.png|Super Surprise Egg Toy File:QuakerOatKrunchiesCut-OutThomas,OatKrunchiesBoxCarAndSirTophamHatt.jpg|Quaker Oat Krunchies File:TOMYprototypeThomas.jpg|Prototype Motor Road and Rail File:MRARThomas.png|Motor Road and Rail (Original) File:PlarailThomas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail (Second Version) File:PlarailThomasCGITS-01.png|Plarail (CGI) File:MotorRoadAndRailGoldThomas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Gold Thomas File:MotorRoadAndRailMetallicThomas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Metallic Thomas File:PlarailTiredOutThomas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Surprised Thomas File:PlarailSteamAlongThomas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Steam Along Thomas File:Plarail2013TalkingThomas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Talking Thomas (Redesigned) File:PlarailThomas'Conductor'sCarriageRide.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Thomas' Conductor's Carriage Ride File:ThomasSnowploughset.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Snowplough Thomas File:TOMYThomasandtheJetEngineOriginal.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Thomas and the Jet Engine File:TOMY65thanniversaryset.PNG|Plarail Thomas On Parade set File:OigawaRailwayPlarailThomas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Ōigawa Railway Thomas File:PlarailGreenThomasAndBlackJamesFirstStorySet.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Thomas and James First Story Set File:PlarailStreamlinedThomas.png|Motor Road and Rail Streamlined Thomas File:Plarail25thAnniversaryBlueShinyThomasPartySet.png|Plarail 25th Anniversary Blue Shiny Thomas Party Set File:MRARSilverExclusiveThomas.jpg|Silver Thomas File:TOMYTrainsThomas.jpg|TOMY Trains Thomas File:TOMYPullbackThomasPrototype.jpg|Pullback Thomas Prototype File:TOMYPullbackThomas.jpg|Pullback Thomas File:PlarailRingingThomasinTekoro.jpg|Ringing in Tekoro Thomas File:PlarailRingingPaintThomas.jpg|Ringing in Tekoro Paint Thomas File:PlarailRingingStreamlinedThomas.jpg|Ringing in Tekoro Streamlined Thomas File:PlarailRingingJBSThomas.jpg|Ringing in Tekoro JBS Thomas File:PlarailRingingSilverThomas.png|Ringing in Tekoro Silver Thomas File:TrackMasterThomas.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterThomasWithGreenVan.jpg|TrackMaster Thomas with green van File:TrackMasterThomasWithBlueVan.jpg|Thomas with blue van File:2014TrackMasterThomas.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTalkingThomas2015.jpg|2015 Prototype talking TrackMaster File:TrackMaster2015TalkingThomas.jpg|2015 Talking Thomas File:TrackMasterTheOriginalThomas.jpg|TrackMaster original Thomas File:TOMYTrackMasterSteamAlongThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Steam Along Thomas File:TrackMasterCrashnRepairThomas.png|Crash n Repair TrackMaster File:TrackMaster(Revolution)CrashandRepairThomas(Crashed).jpg File:TrackmasterStreamlinedThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Streamlined Thomas File:TrackmasterSlippySodorThomas.PNG|Thomas in Slippy Sodor File:TrackMasterThomas&theStinkyCheese.jpg|TrackMaster Thomas and the Stinky Cheese File:TrackMasterThomas'BigHolidayHaul.jpg|Thomas' Big Holiday Haul File:TrackMasterTalkingThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Talking Thomas with truck File:TrackmasterTalkingThomasOriginal.jpg File:TrackMasterRCThomas.jpg|RC Thomas with van File:TrackMaster3SpeedRCThomas.jpg|TrackMaster 3 Speed Thomas with van File:TrackMasterRevolutionRCThomas.png|TrackMaster Revolution RC Thomas File:TrackMasterThomasMakesaMess.jpg|TrackMaster Thomas Makes a Mess File:TrackMasterBirthdayCelebration.jpg|Birthday Celebration set File:SpringtimeAdventureSet.JPG|Spring Time Adventure set File:TrackMasterThomas'EggExpress.jpg|Thomas' Egg Express File:TrackMasterLightUpThomas.jpg|Light Up Thomas File:TrackmasterSodorRaceDayThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Sodor Race Day Thomas File:TrackmasterTreasureThomas.jpg|Treasure Thomas File:TrackmasterTreasureThomasPrototype.jpg|Prototype Treasure Thomas File:TrackMaster2012RCThomas.jpg|Trackmaster RC 2012 Thomas with orange truck File:2015TrackMasterThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg|2015 TrackMaster Thomas and the Jet Engine File:TrackmasterRealSteamThomas.jpg|Real Steam Thomas File:TrackmasterSearchandRescueThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Search and Rescue Thomas File:TrackMasterSearchandRescueThomas.PNG|Prototype Search and Rescue Thomas File:TrackmasterBlueTeamThomas.png|TrackMaster Blue Team Thomas File:TrackMasterTrophyThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Trophy Thomas File:TrackMasterRevolutionGlowInTheDarkThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Glow in the Dark Thomas File:TrackMasterWingedThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Winged Thomas File:TrackMasterThomasinaJam!.jpg|TrackMaster Thomas in a Jam File:TrackMasterMuddyThomas.jpeg|TrackMaster Muddy Thomas File:TrackMasterRevolutionSteamAndSparkThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Steam and Spark Thomas File:TrackmasterSteelworksThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Steelworks Thomas File:TrackMaster(Revolution)FireDepartmentRealSteamThomas.jpg|Trackmaster Fire Department Real Steam Thomas File:TrackMaster(Revolution)Thomaswithsteamandsparks.jpg|Trackmaster Steam and Sparks Thomas File:TrackMasterThomasAndAce.jpeg|TrackMaster Thomas and Ace File:TrackMaster(Revolution)TurboThomas.jpg|Trackmaster Turbo Thomas File:TrackMasterAroundTheWorld3Pack.png|Trackmaster with Yong Bao and Nia File:MotorizedRailwayThomas.jpg|Motorized Railway File:MotorizedRailwaySoundsThomas.jpg|Motorized Railway with Sounds File:MotorizedRailwayRacewayThomas.jpg|Motorized Railway Raceway Thomas File:MotorizedRailwayRacingThomas.jpg|Motorized Railway Racing Thomas File:HobidasNGaugeOigawaRailwayThomasAndRusty.jpg|Hobidas N Gauge Thomas and Rusty File:TomicaThomas.PNG|Original Tomica File:TomicaMetallicThomas.PNG|Metallic Tomica File:TomicaGoldThomas.png|Gold Tomica Thomas File:TomicanewThomas,Annie,andClarabel.jpg|Tomica with Annie and Clarabel File:TomicaNewThomas.jpg|Redesigned Tomica File:TomicaPaintThomas.jpg|Paint Splattered Tomica File:TomicaOriginalThomas.jpg|The Adventure Begins Tomica File:TomicaOigawaRailway'sThomas.jpg|Tomica Ōigawa Railway C11 Thomas File:TomicaOigawaRailway'sThomas2015.png|Tomica Ōigawa Railway C11 Thomas (2015) File:TomicaOigawaRailway'sThomas2016.png|Tomica Ōigawa Railway C11 Thomas (2016) File:Tomica2017MovieVerThomas.jpg|The Great Race Themed Tomica File:TomicaStreamlinedThomas.jpg|Streamlined Tomica File:TomicaJBSThomas.jpg|Journey Beyond Sodor Themed Tomica File:TomicaSuspensefulYardThomas.jpg|Tomica Shocked Thomas (From Suspenseful Yard Set) File:TomicaCelebrationThomas.jpg|Celebration Themed Tomica (From Sheds and Turntable Set) File:TomicaSteelworksThomas.jpg|Tomica Steelworks Thomas (From Steelworks Escape Set) File:TomicaThomasandSirTophamHatt.jpg|Tomica Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt File:TomicaThomaswithtrucks.jpg|Tomica Thomas with Troublesome Trucks File:TomicaThomasBus.jpg|Tomica Thomas Bus File:TomicaThomasCar.JPG|Tomica Thomas Car File:BandaiTECSPrototypeThomas.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype File:BandaiTECSprototypeThomas,Edward,Henry,Gordon,James.jpg File:BandaiTECThomas.png|Bandai TECS File:BandaiTECSurprisedThomas.jpg|Surprised Bandai TECS File:BandaiTECSSurprisedThomasWithSnowplough.jpg|Surprised Bandai TECS with Snowplough File:BandaiTECSMetallicThomas.jpg|Metallic Bandai TECS File:BandaiTECGoldThomas.jpg|Gold Bandai TECS File:BandaiTECSilverThomas.jpg|Silver Bandai TECS File:BandaiTECThomasStation.jpg|Bandai TECS Thomas Station File:BandaiOigawaRailwayThomas.jpg|Bandai Ōigawa Railway Thomas File:DiscoverJunctionThomas.jpg|Discover Junction File:DiscoverJunctionCelebrationThomas.jpg|Discover Junction Celebration Thomas File:NakayoshiThomas.jpg|Nakayoshi File:BandaiRideOnThomas.gif|Bandai ride on Thomas File:ChoroQThomas.jpg|Choro-Q File:ChoroQThomasTransformingStationSet.jpg|Choro-Q Thomas transforming station set File:PukaQThomas.jpg|Puka-Q File:IRThomasPrototype.jpg|IR Thomas Prototype File:IRThomas,AnnieandClarabel.jpg|IR Thomas File:SoundMobileThomas.gif|Sound Mobile File:NewBlockThomas&Percy.jpg|New Block File:NewBlockThomasContainer.jpg|New Block Thomas bottle set File:DiablockThomas.jpg|Diablock File:DiablockClearThomas.jpg|Clear Diablock File:DiablockClearThomasbox.jpg|Clear Diablock Box File:DiablocklargeThomas.jpg|Large Diablock File:BigBuddyThomas.jpg|Big Buddy File:DanJamPullAlongStackingThomas.jpg|Pull-Along Stacking Thomas File:DanJamMagneticStackingThomas.jpg|Magnetic Stacking Thomas File:DanJamThomasStackingClock.jpg|Thomas Stacking Clock File:DeAgostiniThomas.JPG|De Agostini File:LEGOThomas.png|LEGO Duplo File:MegaBloksThomasPrototype.png|Prototype Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksThomas.png|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2014Thomas.png|2014 Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksDecoratedThomas.jpg|Decorated Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksDirtyThomas.png|Dirty Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksLargeThomas.jpeg|Large Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksLargeThomasDecorated.jpeg|Large Decorated Mega Bloks File:PushAlongThomas.jpg|Push Along File:ThomasAquadraw.jpg|Aquadraw File:SuiSuiOekakiThomasLarge.jpg|Sui Sui Oekaki Large File:SuiSuiOekakiThomasSmall.jpg|Sui Sui Oekaki Small File:SuiSuiOekakiThomasMini.jpg|Sui Sui Oekaki Mini File:ThomasPullbackRacer.jpg|Pullback Racer File:DepartingNowThomas.png|Departing Now File:ThomasPadlockandKey.jpg|Padlock and Key File:Switch-OnKeychainThomas.jpg|Switch-On Keychain File:RailRumblerThomas.jpg|Rail Rumbler File:ThomasPedalCar.jpg|Pedal Car File:1992SchyllingThomasTrainWhistle.jpg|Thomas Train Whistle File:SchyllingThomasWhistle.jpg|Thomas Train Whistle Re-Release File:ThomasJackInTheBox.jpg|Jack in the Box File:SchyllingThomasintheTunnelJackintheBox.jpg|Thomas in the Tunnel Jack in the Box File:SchyllingOriginalThomasAlarmClock.jpg|Alarm Clock File:SchyllingThomasAlarmClock.jpg|Alarm Clock re-release File:SchyllingThomasAlarmClock2.jpg|Alarm Clock current release File:SchyllingThomasTinPail.jpg|Tin Pail File:SchyllingThomasRailroadLantern.jpg|Railroad Lantern File:SchyllingThomasMiniLantern.jpg|Mini Lantern File:SchyllingThomasPocketWatch.jpg|Pocket Watch File:ThomasSingALongKaraokeMachine.jpg|Karaoke Machine File:Micro-RubberThomas.jpg|Micro Rubber File:ThomasWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku File:KabayaWoodenThomas.jpg|Kabaya Wooden Range File:KabayaFoldOutEnginesPack.jpg|Surprised Kabaya Fold-Out Range from Pack File:KabayaMiniatureRangePack1.jpg|Kabaya Miniature Range File:TOMYThomasBathSquirter.jpg|TOMY Bath Squirter File:FisherPriceThomasBathSquirter.jpg|Fisher Price Bath Squirter File:WaterblowingThomas.jpg|Pilot Water Blowing File:OfurodeMiniCarCoalThomas.jpg|Ofuro de MiniCar Coal Covered File:OfurodeMiniCarJamThomas.jpg|Ofuro de MiniCar Jam Covered File:JapaneseBathThomas.png|Japanese Bath Toy File:ThomasDiesel10BulstrodeBathToy.png|Bath Pack with Diesel 10 and Bulstrode File:Flip&SwitchThomas.jpg|Flip & Switch File:FisherPriceStackingSteamies.jpg|Stacking Steamies File:Pull'n'SpinThomas.jpeg|Pull 'n' Spin File:MyFirstThomasAndFriendsPullbackPufferThomas.jpg|Pullback Puffer File:MyFirstThomasAndFriendsRollingMusicalMelodies.jpg|Rolling Musical Melodies File:MyFirstThomasAndFriendsFunFlipThomas.jpg|Fun Flip File:MyFirstThomasAndFriendsNestingEngines1.jpg|Nesting Engines File:MyFirstThomasAndFriendsNestingEngines2.jpg|(From left to right) Thomas, Percy, James, Charlie and Toby File:SteamRattleRollThomas.png|Steam, Rattle and Roll File:MyFirstThomasandFriendsWheelieThomas.png|Wheelie File:MyFirstThomasandFriendsRattleRollerThomas.png|Rattle Roller File:MyFirstRailwayPalsThomas.jpg|Railway Pals File:Thomas'StretchingCargo.jpg|Thomas' Stretching Cargo File:SodorFix-ItStation.jpg|Sodor Fix-It Station File:Load'n'GoThomas.jpg|Load 'n' Go File:ThomasJoinNGo.jpg|Join 'n' Go RC File:RemoteControlLightsandSoundsThomas.jpg|Remote Control Lights and Sound Thomas File:TunefulThomasRadio.jpg|Tuneful Thomas Radio File:BusyPullThomas.jpg|Busy Pull Thomas File:ThomasandPercyBathtimeSquirters.jpg|Thomas and Percy Bathtime Squirters File:TurnandLearn.jpg|Turn and Learn File:PumpandGoThomas.jpg|Pump and Go Thomas File:ThomasPullBackEngine.jpg|Thomas Pull Back Engine File:Let'sGoThomas!.jpg|Let's Go Thomas! File:Connect&SoundsThomas.jpg|Connect & Sounds Thomas File:FisherPriceSurpriseDeliveryThomas.jpg|Surprise Delivery Thomas File:FisherPriceTurboFlipThomas.jpg|Turbo Flip Thomas File:MyFirstThomas&FriendsBathCrayonsEngine.jpg|Thomas Bath Crayons File:OriginalTOMYPushNGoThomas.jpg|Original Push 'n' Go File:TOMYPushNGoThomasRedesign.jpg|Redesigned Push 'n' Go File:TOMYPushNGoMinis.jpg|Mini Push 'n' Go File:Press&GoThomas.jpg|Press 'n' Go File:Press&GoPaintSplatteredThomas.jpg|Paint Splattered Press 'n' Go File:PushNSoundsThomas.jpg|Push N Sounds File:MyFirstThomas&FriendsPopandGoThomas.jpg|Pop and Go Thomas File:PicoPicoThomas.jpg|Pico Pico File:PocketFantasyThomas.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:CapsuleCollectionThomas.jpg|Capsule Collection File:LimitedEditionCollectionThomas.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:LimitedEditionCollectionPaintSplatteredThomas.JPG|Limited Edition Paint Splattered File:LimitedEditionCollectionDirtyThomas.JPG|Limited Edition Collection Dirty File:LimitedEditionCollectionChristmasThomas.JPG|Limited Edition Collection Christmas File:LimitedEditionCollectionHappyBirthdayThomas.JPG|Limited Edition Happy Birthday File:LimitedEditionCollectionStickyToffeeThomas.JPG|Limited Edition Collection Sticky Toffee Thomas File:SubwayToyCollectibleThomas.jpg|Subway Toy Collectible File:ThomasVehiclePack.jpeg|Interactive Learning Railway File:MinisClassicThomasPrototype.png|Prototype Minis (Classic) File:MinisClassicThomas.png|Minis (Classic) File:MinisHeroesThomas.jpg|Minis (Heroes) File:MinisRacerThomas.jpg|Minis (Racers) File:MinisRacerThomasPrototype.jpg|Minis prototype (Racers) File:MotorizedStuntSetPrototypeThomas.png|Minis motorized stunt (Racers) File:MinisMetallicGoldenThomas.jpg|Minis (Gold Metallic) File:MinisPlatinumThomas.jpg|Minis (Platinum Metallic) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsThomas.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Super man) File:MinisBatmanThomas.png|Minis (DC Super Friends; Batman) File:Batman 52.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Batman 52) File:ThomasasBizarroSuperman.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Bizarro Superman) File:ThomasasBizarro.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Bizarro) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsThomas(ClarkKent).jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Clark Kent) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsThomas(SDCC2016Superman).jpg File:MinisWarriorThomas.jpg|Minis (Warrior) File:MinisChristmasThomas.JPG|Minis (Advent Calendar) File:MinisSpookyThomas.jpg|Minis (Spooky) File:MinisLauncherExclusiveThomas.jpg|Minis (Launcher) File:MinisBreakfastThomas.png|Minis (Breakfast) File:MinisDOTSThomas.png|Minis (DOTS Candy) File:MinisFruitChewsThomas.png|(Fruit Chews Candy) File:PrototypeThomasasSpongebob.jpg|Minis (SpongeBob; prototype) File:ThomasasSpongeBob.png|Minis (SpongeBob) File:ThomasasLeonardo.jpg|Minis (Leonardo) File:ThomasasBlueRanger.jpg|Minis (Blue Ranger) File:MinisStarfishThomas.png|Minis (Sea Creatures) File:MinisMetallicSilverThomas.png|Minis (Metallic Silver) File:MinisGlowInTheDarkThomas.png|Minis (Glow in the Dark) File:MinisConstructionThomas.png|Minis (Construction) File:MinisAnimalThomas.png|Minis (Animal) File:SteelworksStuntSetThomas.jpg|Minis (Steel) File:Boost'nBlastStuntSetThomas.jpg|Minis (Boost 'n Blast) File:MinisPopArtThomas.jpg|Minis (Pop Art) File:MinisNeonSplatterThomas.PNG|Minis (Neon Splatter) File:MinisMonkeyThomas.jpg|Minis (Monkey) File:MinisFlockedThomas.jpg|Minis (Ice) File:SpecialEditionThomas2.png|Minis (Special Edition) File:LightUpMinisThomas.png|Minis (Light Up) File:MinisGlobeThomas.png|Minis (Globe) File:Birthdaythomasminipromo.jpg|Minis (Birthday) File:MinisThomasasBlueRanger(Transparent).jpg|Minis (Blue Ranger (Transparent)) File:SchmidThomasFigurine.jpg|Schmid File:SchmidThomasMusicBox.jpg|Schmid Music Box File:MyFirstThomas&FriendsRailRollersThomas.PNG|Rail Rollers File:ThomasMashems.png|Mashems File:ConnectedDEColocoroCollectionThomas.jpg|Connected DE Colocoro Collection File:ConnectedDEColocoroCollectionThomaswithredfunnel.jpg|Connected DE Colocoro Collection Slippy Sodor File:ConnectedDEColocoroCollectionCrownThomas.jpg|Connected DE Colocoro Collection Crown File:DiapetThomas.jpg|Diapet File:MyThomasStoryLibraryThomas.png|My Thomas Story Library Book File:ThomasStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|Book and CD File:Thomas2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:ThomasWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png|Wooden Railway and Story Library book pack File:ThomasStoryLibrarybook(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Story Library Book File:ThomasStoryLibrarybook(Korea).jpg|Korean Story Library Book File:ThomasStoryLibrarybook(Norwegian).jpg|Norwegian Story Library Book File:ThomasStoryLibrarybookandCD(Norwegian).jpg|Norwegian book and CD File:ThomasStoryLibraryBook(Polish).jpeg|Polish Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibaryThomasChinese.JPG|Chinese Story Library Book File:ThomasStoryLibrarySwedish.jpg|Swedish Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibaryThomasJapanesecover.jpg|Japanese Story Library Book File:ThomasStoryLibraryRussian.JPG|Russian Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryThomasGreekCover.jpeg|Greek Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryThomasFinnishCover.jpeg|Finnish Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryThomasSpanishBook.jpg|Spanish Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookThomasFrenchCover.jpeg|French Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookThomasDutchCover.jpeg|Dutch Story Library Book File:Thomas(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book File:StoryLibraryWindUpThomas.jpeg|Wind-up that comes with a Story Library Book File:OwenBellBlockPuzzle.jpg|Block Puzzle File:ThomasTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryThomascard.jpg File:ThomasTradingCard.jpg File:ThomasTradingCard2.jpg File:MelodyPoppoThomas.jpg|Melody Poppo Thomas File:GoldenBearCrash‘N’BangThomas.jpg|Crash 'N' Bang Thomas File:Thomaschinacup.jpg|A cup manufactured by Wedgwood File:ThomastheTankEngineWedgewoodcup.jpg File:ThomastheTankEngineCup.jpeg File:ThomasWedgewoodDish.jpg File:WedgewoodThomasplate.jpg File:WedgewoodThomasplate2.jpg File:WedgewoodThomasplate3.jpeg File:ThomasSandArt.jpg|Sand art File:ThomasGraniteStoneStatue.JPG|Granite stone Statue File:MyFirstPuzzleThomas.jpg|Ravensburger Puzzle File:ThomasPuzzle.jpg File:ThomasMyFirstPuzzles.png File:thomaspiggybank.jpg|Thomas Piggy Bank File:Thomasmug.jpg|Thomas Mug File:ThomasShirt.png|Thomas T-Shirt File:OigawaRailwayShirt.png|Ōigawa Railway T-Shirt File:ThomastheTankEngineAReallyFestiveUsefulEngineOrnament2016.PNG|2016 Thomas Christmas Ornament File:ThomasPin.jpeg|Thomas Pin File:ThomasPin2.jpeg *Category:Images of Thomas Category:Images of Thomas Category:Gallery Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Male character galleries Category:Character galleries